


Creation

by yogkabob



Category: Ethoslab - Fandom, MindCrack RPF
Genre: Admiration, Innocence, Other, but it can be if you want it to, i'm a sucker for maker/creation stuff and I fell for Ouch hard, this isn't really romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogkabob/pseuds/yogkabob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Etho's Modded Minecraft #19 - Crystal Growth Accelerators". here's to hoping he keeps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creation

**Author's Note:**

> (all of this is based off of Etho's in-game character; I do not ship or write fics about the real person and nor do I plan to. any helpful criticism is welcome!)

He watched.

He watched in silence as his creator laughed as he followed innocently. He remained quiet when his maker tugged on the thick mask covering his face, or when he ran a quick hand through his silver hair hair, admiring his mirror image. When Master told him to raise his arms and playfully backed into him, his palms were robotic but unsure against Maker’s warm shoulder-blades. No words were said as Maker ran his hands along the cabling, except the words he spilled to the wall in front of him, talking about his past and where he comes from, his plans for the future, and his opinion on the present.

He stayed.

His name was ‘Ouch’. He lived to serve Master Etho. When Etho told him to be a puppet— HIS puppet— he did what he was told. His feet hovered a few inches off the ground and his torso twisted impossibly. Ouch was not made with any rules in mind. When Etho left him to his own, stuck with his belly to the floor, he did not complain because he was Ouch and that was what he did. Master would rush past him with bunches of cables and stacks paneling in his arms, but he only watched, and he only stayed.

He listened.

His skin didn’t matter if Maker Etho didn’t like it. He listened to his ‘ _hmmm_ ’-ing and ‘ _ahhh_ ’-ing as he looked at the menu he’d pulled up with what he called his “N-P-C wand”. Ouch waited patiently as Etho scrolled through archives of available looks; each one was a possibility. He didn’t argue when Maker chose one that consisted of greens and greys and hair almost taller than he was. Etho smiled when the changes finally took place; Ouch listened to his laughter and decided that he liked his new look too. In his master’s world of symmetry and order, Ouch was the one thing that was allowed to be different.


End file.
